C: Conjuring
by Fat Max's Fan Fic Productions
Summary: Part three of my Hurt Comfort oneshot alphabet challenge. Jamie and Two find out that it's not just the Weeping kind of angel that's out to get you...


Hurt Comfort Alphabet

C: Conjuring

Fandom: Doctor Who, mentions of Bayonetta

Jamie had gotten the feeling that something wasn't right as soon as he and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into a forest. It may not have been night, and there may not have been eerie fog, but it definitely felt wrong. Something was off.

"Well, this is certainly odd… Definitely not Kra'alck 7, that's for sure…"said the Doctor, looking around.

"So… where did we land?"

"If I'm not mistaken, we've landed somewhere in England, though at what time, I can't be sure…"

"Doctor… do ye perhaps get the feeling we're being—"

A bizarre sound, like a distorted song, rang out through the forest, and three enormous blue stingray-like creatures shot down out of the sky.

"—WATCHED!"

The flying blue entities launched themselves at the two, plucking the Doctor and Jamie off the ground like birds of prey. The one carrying the Doctor dug its claws into his shoulders, its talons glowing blue, and the Doctor gave a cry of pain before going completely limp. "Doctor!" Not three seconds after Jamie had called out (and gotten no response) the creature carrying Jamie began to glow as well. What followed was a few seconds of agonizing pain, and then… nothing.

…

When Jamie came to, he realized he was somewhere underground. Candles, hundreds of candles, lit what appeared to be some kind of chapel. The second thing he realized was that there was a heavy weight on his left shoulder. Turning his head to look, he realized that it was the Doctor, and that both of them were tied up with their backs against a pillar.

"Doctor?"

No response. He may have been breathing, but he was apparently very unconscious. Jamie sighed and began to wait for the Doctor to wake. Maybe he'd know how to get out. He soon realized, however, that the two of them weren't alone.

Tied to an adjacent pillar, bound and gagged, was another man. He wore a long jacket, and a fedora was lying next to him. His hair was an absolute mess of brown curls, and he was wrapped up in several layers, of the longest, most colorful scarf Jamie had ever seen. But it was the way he looked at them that was truly strange. It was like he recognized them. He even gave a friendly "Mmm!" and waved at them as best he could.

This odd meeting was interrupted by a door opening and several men in white entered the room. These were their captors, and they did NOT look like merciful people.

"I see divine providence has smiled upon us, brothers. The angels shall be most pleased."

"Angels? What angels? An' what are they wantin' of us?"

"Ah. The human one is awake. Tell me… what would one of us be doing with a creature such as this?"

Jamie glared. The Doctor was not a 'creature'. "He's nae a CREATURE, he's the Doctor! An' my name is Jamie McCrimmon, an' I'd never be one of whoever you are!"

"Fool. You are a human. We are humans. THAT," said their leader, pointing to the still-unconscious Doctor, "is not."

"So?!"

"SO," said the man, "That means you have taken the side of the enemy."

"The ENEMY?! The Doctor is no enemy of yours! Let us go!"

"Ah, but he is. He just doesn't know it yet."

Jamie was just about to protest, when a massive explosion rocked the underground chapel, causing the Doctor to begin to stir awake. Their captors looked around, panicked.

"They've come…"

They dashed out of the room, leaving Jamie, the Doctor, and the mysterious man to wonder what was going on. But not for long. The sounds of battle came closer and closer, until finally the door opened again. This time, it was a young woman in a black cloak.

"Thank the shadows, you're all alive!" she said.

"Who are you? Where are we? And for that matter, WHEN are we?" the Doctor asked.

"No time to explain! Enemy intelligence led us here, and it looks like we came just in time!" She began untying Jamie and the Doctor, then she untied the man next to them and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Run," she told them, "and look out for angels. They'll no doubt be very angry you're escaping."

"Will do," said the man with the scarf, leaping to his feet.

The stranger, Jamie, and the Doctor dashed out the door. There was light at the end of the hallway, and they ran for it. The first thing they saw in the daylight was a full-scale battle going on. But across the battlefield was a beautiful sight: a blue police box, unmolested by the combat. The TARDIS was so close!

The three made a mad dash for the time ship, but partway there, three birdlike creatures took notice of them. They immediately pounced on the Doctor, a screeching blur of claws and wings, and the Doctor was down in an instant. What happened next was a blur. Jamie and the man with the scarf began trying to pull the creatures off of the Doctor.

The creatures, however, continued their assault on the downed Time Lord. Suddenly, a black, shadowy mass blasted the creatures off of the Doctor, apparently summoned by one of the women in black. The man with the scarf scooped up the Doctor and they finally boarded the TARDIS… but it was different. There couldn't be more than one, could there?

Jamie also got to see the extent of the Doctor's injuries from whatever those things were. The bird creatures' claws had left nasty wounds. His jacket and shirt were shredded, exposing his bloodied skin. He looked like hell. Jamie had never seen the Doctor like this, this hurt, this VULNERABLE. The man with the scarf carried the injured Doctor to the ship's infirmary and laid him down in one of the beds.

"I'll be fine, Jamie," the Doctor reassured, "I've seen better days, but I'll live."

"Jamie!" said the man with the scarf, "So that's your name! I was just trying to remember it. You know, I don't have many memories from you…" he said to the Doctor.

Jamie was puzzled.

"You know each other?"

"Sort of. You see, I… am also the Doctor. I am the Fourth Doctor, and I believe he is the Second."

"Yes… I am the Second. Lovely meeting you, Four."

"And I'm terribly sorry, Two… I seem to have gotten you into this mess."

"What?"

"You may not have done it yet, but you made those men and their angel allies very, very angry. I made them very, very angry. You are me and I am you, so they were after both of us…"

"Thank you, Four. We may never have escaped if not for you."

FIN


End file.
